Death Note: The Forgotten Note
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: We all know the story of Kira AKA Light Yagami, but what happened after Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note, who was Light Yagami. Rated because there is no swearing death or above PG imagery


_**Hello all my wonderful readers out there and new ones alike, I would like you all to meet my big brother l33tchris, as is going to be his pen name, say hi to the audience chris.**_

_**Chris:**Sup_

___**Codelulu: **nuthin much, unfortunately he is unable to talk as he is not living with us anymore, meanie moved out on us *sobs* anyway the reason I am introducing him is because **I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY** and I refuse to condone plagiarism. He noticed this site and just didn't see the point in making one of his own since he doesn't write fanfiction much anymore and this is like the ONLY one he printed, he was all emo when one got deleted off his computer, and he was on a role with it, DAMN YOU VIRUS MAKING ASSHOLES. So being the loving little sister I am I posted it on my site and will boost his ego a bit with your, yes YOUR, reviews, now please be mindful that this is one made in his Freshman year of highschool which was like around 9 years ago before he was MAJORLY into Anime like he is now and I could only do so much approved editing. Enjoy._

This was the end, all his plans and all his aspirations had been halted, he had put his life on the line and he had lost. Light Yagami who was also now discovered to be Kira had been defeated by Near with the help of the late Mellow and L. now that he had been found out Lights shinigami Ryuk decided it was time to write Lights name in his Death Note. There was nothing he could do, he and everyone else was powerless to stop the shinigami from writing his name. As the forty seconds ticked by and Light felt a fear that he had never felt before, he looked around the room for comfort but only was met with either looks of pity or cold stares. Then he saw someone standing behind everyone else, standing in the shadow of the corner of the building they were in. He focused his eyes on the hazy shadow in the corner and as he got a good look at the person in the corner he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it wasn't possible.

"…Ryuzaki" Three, two, one, Light's heart felt like it skipped a beat and then came immense pain, he dropped to his knees and began to feel his life slip away. He looked back up at the corner were Ryuzaki stood but found no one there, the corner was empty as if no one was ever there. Light closed his eyes and slipped into the darkness, Light Yagami, Kira was dead.

"**HAHAHAHAH HOW ENTERTAINING"** someone was laughing, who was it though. A sensation of floating was all around him.

"I'm alive?"

"**WRONG!"** a voice suddenly bellowed, Light opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying in a black abyss; all around there was nothing but darkness except for right in front of him. In front of him was a giant throne looking chair and sitting in it was an elderly man, the man had a long beard and wore black robes. The man was easily twice his size but besides that he looked pretty much human, except for his eyes, his clear white eyes that almost seemed to glow. Light was dumbfounded at what was happening, he remembered Ryuk writing his name in the Death Note but did that mean he was dead, was this the nothingness that Ryuk had spoke of when they first met? Light was unsure what was going on but he knew this man could tell him.

"Who are you?" the man stared at him and replied.

"**I HAVE BEEN CALLED MANY NAMES, ESPECIALLY BY YOU HUMANS BUT MY SHINIGAMY USUALLY ALL REFER TO ME AS OLD MAN"**

"Your shinigami?" Light asked.

"**YES, I AM THE SHINIGAMI KING"** Light was shocked; this old man was the king that Ryuk and Rem had spoken of. **"OF ALL THE HUMANS WHO COULD HAVE PICKED UP THE DEATH NOTE THAT RYUK DROPPED IT WAS YOU AND YOU DECIDED TO CHANGE THE WORLD WITH IT, THEN YOU PLANNED TO RULE THAT WORLD EH, I GUESS IT'S TRUE THAT EVEN IF YOUR MEMORIES ERASED YOUR TRUE NATURE WILL AWAKEN WITH THE RIGHT CATALYST."** Light was in a state of shock, what did he mean by true nature? Was he talking about when light had erased his memories of the Death Note?

"What do you mean by that and why am I here?"

"…**VERY WELL I'LL TELL YOU, YEARS AGO I TOOK THE SOUL OF ONE OF MY SHINIGAMI AND DECIDE TO ATTACH IT TO THE SOUL OF A HUMAN SOUL WHO HAD NOT EVEN BEEN BORN YET THE SOULD MERGED AND WERE BORN AS A HUMAN…THAT HUMAN WAS YOU LIGHT YAGAMI! YOU GREW UP AS A FAIRLY NORMAL HUMAN BUT THEN WHEN YOU HAPPEN TO COME INTO CONTACT WITH A DEATH NOTE IT MUST HAVE AWOKEN YOUR TRUE NATURE WHICH IS WHY YOU TOOK TO KILLING SO EASILY. STILL I THINK IT WAS MORE THEN COINCIDENCE THAT YOU WERE THE ONE TO PICK UP THE DEATH NOTE…AFTER ALL IT WAS YOURS."**

"What do you mean…mine?"

"**THE DEATH NOTE RYUK DROPPED WAS NOT HIS, HE BELIEVES HE TRICKED ME INTO GIVING HIM A SECOND BUT I AM SMARTER THEN MY SHINIGAMI THINK I AM. THE REPLACEMENT DEATH NOTE I GAVE HIM WAS THE DEATH NOTE THAT I HAD TAKEN FROM YOU WHEN I MERGED YOUR SOUL ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. SO IN THE END YOU COULD SAY IT HAD FOUND ITS WAY BACK TO ITS TRUE OWNER."** Light stared at him for what seemed to be an eternity, dumbfounded by what he had just learned he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't process in his head that it was possible he was part shinigami. Light dropped to his knees his mind racing, his logical mind trying to process the most ill logical of situations. Was this possible? Was this reality? What is real? What is he, is he human or shinigami, Light or Kira? Light looked up at the shinigami king.

"Is this possible?"

"**YES BUT IT IS ALSO IRRELEVANT…I HAVE DECIDED TO SEPARATE YOUR SOULD AGAIN."** Light continued to stare intently at the king, his intuitive mind beginning to process the situation. Weather Light believed him or not he decided that he could learn more about the situation before he made any moves.

"What do you mean separate?"

"**A HUMAN AND SHINIGAMI SOUL CAN NEVER ENTIRELY FUSE BECAUSE THEY ARE TWO DIFFERENT TYPES OF BEINGS AND NOW THAT YOU'RE LIFE AS LIGHT YAGAMI IS OVER I THINK I'LL RETURN YOU TO YOUR TRUE FORM." **Before Light had a chance to say anything or even react to what was happening the king unfolded part of his robe to reveal what looked like two large Death Notes. These were slightly different, they were larger than any other Death Note Light had seen and one of them was white. Each had symbols and decorations on them that made them much more impressive than the other Death Notes. Light also noticed that there was a thick chain attached to the binding of each book and the chains attached each book to the very skin of the king. He picked up the black book and began to write in it, light quickly yelled.

"What are you doing!"

"**I GAVE MY SHINIGAMI THE POWER OF DEATH BUT ONLY I HOLD ANOTHER POWER"** the king replied, and with that he stopped writing and closed the book, Light suddenly felt himself fall into another dark sleep. Light once again felt the sensation of floating in what felt like nothingness, and as he floated he heard the king's voice echo. **"IN ORDER TO SEPARATE YOUR SOUL WE MUST FIRST REACH THE CORE OF IT" **the king's words snapped Light out of the daze he was in and as he opened his eyes he realized he was now standing on solid ground. He looked around; he was in a narrow hallway that seemed to go on forever. He suddenly felt the air get tense and he realized that there was only one person to ever make him feel this way; he suddenly felt the stare of someone's behind him. Light slowly turned and as he did his eyes met the emotionless eyes of Ryuzaki.

Light turned to face him and as they stared at each other Light felt a small rush of energy, _this was how it always was _Light thought, _me facing you the two of us always competing, always trying to defeat the other. You were the only one that could really challenge me, Near and Mellow only picked up where you left off and they just barely managed to beat me with a joint effort. You were the only one who was really on my level and the only person I ever respected._ Light suddenly felt a twinge in his chest and with that the walls all around them came crumbling down, now they were each standing on square pillars an empty sky and below them Light could see buildings all around.

"**THERE IT IS"** a familiar voice rang, Light looked up into the sky. **"YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT OF YOURSELF AS A BEING THAT DESERVED TO RULE OVER ALL OTHER BEINGS, YOU NEVER PLACED ANY VALUE INOTHER HUMANS WHICH IS WHY YOU COULD SO EASILY KILL THEM; THIS IS PARTIALLY BECAUSE OF YOUR SHINIGAMI NATUURE THAT HAD BEEN DUG UP BY THE DEATH NOTE. BUT THIS HUMAN IS DIFFERENT, THIS WAS THE ONE PERSON THAT OU ACTUALLY HELD IN THE SAME STANDING AS YOURSELF AND THUS THEMEMORY OF HI IS THE DOOR TO THE HUMAN PART OF YOUR SOUL."**

"But I killed him without a second thought when I got the chance so how is he different than anyone else?"

"**BECAUSE YOU ACTUALLY FELT SOMETHING WHEN YOU KILLED HIM, EVERYONE ELSE YOU ILLED YOU DID EITHER BECAUSE YOU FELT YOU WERE CLEAINING UP THE WORLD OR BECAUSE THEY WERE STANDING IN YOUR WAY BUT WHEN IT CAME TO KILLING RYUZAKI IT WAS A MATTER OF PRIDE TO YOUR PERSONAL SELF THE FACT THAT YOU FELT KILLING HIM WAS PERSONAL SHOWS THAT YOU HELD HIM IN THE SAME STANDING AS YOURSELF. NOW THAT I HAVE FOUND THE DOOR TO YOUR HUMAN SOUL I CAN SEPARATE IT FROM YOUR SHINIGAMI ONE."** Suddenly everything went black and Light felt an intense pain in his chest, he dropped to his knees in pain and then in an instant he heard a sound like something cracked and the pain was gone. Light looked to his left and met with the eyes of someone who looked exactly like him _a mirror?_ Light thought, even though they looked the same there was something different about this image.

This images hair and eyes were red and the eyes looked like those a shinigami would have, Light felt like he was looking at another person but not because of the difference in color but because of the expression on his face, his eyes were cold and he had a sinister looking grin on his face he couldn't believe this was him. As Light stared at the reflection it suddenly chuckled, Light then realized that this wasn't just a reflection, and with that once more Light felt the darkness wash over him and he fell into another deep sleep. As the shinigami king observed this he stood to look into the others blood red eyes.

"**NOW THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED, WHAT DO YOU WISH FOR YOUR NEW NAME TO BE"** he asked.

"IVE GROWN ATTACHED TO THE NAME KIRA" the king walked to the side of the now reborn shinigami.

"**WELCOME BACK THEN, KIRA."** The two then looked at the unconscious Light lying on the floor.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH HIM?"

"**THE RULED ARE ONCE DEAD YOU CAN'T COME BACK TO LIFE, BUT JUST LIKE I TOLD YOUR OTHER SIDE I HAVE SOME DIFFERENT POWERS THEN WHAT I GAVE YOU SHINIGAMI."** The king then reached into his robes and pulled out the giant whit Death Note, opened it up and then with a quill that was within the binding began to writ in it. **"IT IS TRUE THAT THE DEAD CAN NEVER COME BACK TO LIFE SO IT IS ALSO TRUE THAT LIGHT YAGAMI WILL NEVER RETURN TO THE WORLD OF HUMANS BUT JUST AS YOU WERE REBORN SO TOO CAN HE."** Then as he finished talking he stopped writing and closed the book, the second the book closed the body of Light Yagami started to glow white and then dissolve into the air. The king turned and began to walk back to his throne.

"OLD MAN" the king stopped and turned around.

"**I WISH YOU ALL WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT BUT YES KIRA WHAT IS IT?"**

"SIR I THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT RYUK IS AT IT AGAIN."

"**YES I KNOW, HE NEVER COULD STAY COMPLACENT FOR VERY LONG"**

"OLD MAN, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW. THE ONE I ASKED 13 YEARS AGO? WHY DID YOU DO ALL THIS? MERGING MY SOUL WITH A HUMAN'S, SETTING UP SO MY DEATH NOTE WOULD RETURN TO ME. THEN ONCE MY SOUL WAS SEPARATED AGAIN DOING WHAT YOU DID TO THE HUMAN PART OF ME, SO WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF ALL THIS?" The shinigami king looks at Kira.

"**WHY DOES THERE NEED TO BE A POINT?"** Kira and the king continue to look at each other, **"THE REASON I DID ALL THIS IS VERY SIMPLE…I WAS BORED."** Meanwhile on earth a young boy leaves his house to go to school.

"Mom I'm leaving!"

"Okay have a good day Light" Light Tenashi, a very promising student stares up at the sky as he walks to school. On his way he notices some guys bullying another young student. "It's that same gang of bully's at it again" as Light stares at them he starts to feel anger well up deep inside him. Back in the shinigami realm Kira questions the king.

"FINE I'LL EXCEPT THAT AS AN ANSWER BUT I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION, IT'S ALMOST UNHEARD OF FOR A SOUL TO BE REINCARNATED BUT YOU DID IT TWICE, WHY."

"**HEHE THAT YOU HAVE TO FIGURE OUT ON YOUR OWN." **Back on earth Light thinks to himself as he watches the bullies.

"People everywhere do things like this, it's like this entire world is rotte-" before Light can finish his thought someone rushes up and kicks one of the thugs in the back of the head, one of the thugs tries to punch the man but he dodges and does an upward kick right into his jaw. The last two men pick their friends off the ground and stumble away; the young boy they were bullying had run away while they were fighting. Light decides to walk over to the strange man to ask him some questions, when he gets closer he realizes he knows this man.

"Hey aren't you that weird kid from my class, the one who always sits funny?"

"Yes my name is Ryuzaki L Mikami." Light looked at Ryuzaki wondering if he was serious or not, he stood kind of hunched over and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Light Tenashi" he finally said, Ryuzaki began to walk away and as he did he turned and said to light.

"Aren't you coming? We're going to be late for school" with that Light began to walk with him. As they walked, Light decided to ask the question that had been on his mind.

"Why did you get involved back there" Ryuzaki simply replied.

"It was the right thing to do."

"But it probably won't change much; there are lots of bad people like that."

"Yes and I will catch them all." Light continued to wonder if he was for real or not.

"Why? What has driven you to do so?" Ryuzaki once again simply replies…

"Justice" with that one word, Light thought to himself as he smiled.

"Maybe this world isn't so bad if it's got people like him in it" he thought to himself quietly. "Hey Ryuzaki, want to hang out some time?"

"I wouldn't mind but I have a prior engagement to attend to, though with your intelligence you may be able to help" he informed muttering the last part to himself.

"What is it?"

"The police have asked me to help on a case they haven't been able to figure out, interested?"

"Sure why not?" he replies, as the two walked along talking neither one of them noticed as they walked right by a mall object on the ground, it was a black book with the words engrave on it… DEATH NOTE.

_**And there you have it, The Forgotten Note written by l33tchris and edited by Codelulu "Hey that's me" because let's face it we ALL were pretty much dumb-asses as Freshman, I am fully willing to admit it if you are, and it did need a little touching up COMPLETELY approved by original author, I CANNOT stress this enough this was all approved by him. **_

_**If this were my story those two would be making out right now *drools* but still in MY opinion is still a really cool story, but hey since when does MY opinion ever matter i'm just a sister. So, if you all want to see such lovely writing again review and help me get him to STOP BEING EMO and continue doing what we all love doing, either COMPLETELY fucking up the story into our sick fantasies or just making a really cool story, guess which one I fall under.**_

_**So please review and build this lost souls spirits up, any last words dear brother.**_

_**Chris: ***reading Codelulu's fanfiction* You perverted motherfucker *Killing intent rising*_

___**Codelulu:***gulps* IT'S YOUR FAULT! *runs away from bamboo swords* REVIEEEEEWWWWW_


End file.
